Untitled
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Birthday fic untuk Kazekage kita yang tercinta. GaaMatsu. Gomen telat. WARNING : AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. RnR?


Summary

Birthday fic untuk Kazekage kita tercinta. GaaMatsu. Gomen telat. RnR?

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre

Friendship

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. HUMOR KRENYES KRENYES!

_**PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**KALAU GAK MINAT BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' DI KIRI ATAS!**_

_**OKAY..?**_

... UNTITLED ...

Pada suatu siang yang panas di Sunagakure.

Pada saat jam pelajaran terakhir, Matsuri merasakan sakit yang sangat amat pada perutnya. Memang, Matsuri itu orangnya pendiam. Saking pendiamnya, dia tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi jajan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

Matsuri itu orangnya praktis. Pagi-pagi datang 15 menit sebelum bel. Sarapan tidak, melainkan hanya minum susu. Tapi, otaknya jangan abaikan. Matsuri dapat peringkat 1 terus di kelasnya. Dia juga rajin belajar tentunya.

19 Januari. Matsuri tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun seorang yang amat dia cintai (dan orang itu juga mencintainya). Orang itu juga adalah seorang Kazekage generasi kelima, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sabaku no Gaara.

Benar! Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Apalagi, orang itu hari ini tidak datang ke sekolah. Sungguh na'as pemirsa! –loh?-

Okeh, kembali ke cerita.

Matsuri yang sakit perut pun merintih kesakitan dalam hatinya. –Hebat Matsuri-san!- Ya. Dia tidak mau pulang duluan sehingga ketinggalan pelajaran. Hingga akhirnya tiba 10 menit sebelum lonceng pulang berbunyi.

"Baiklah! Karena sebentar lagi mau pulang, catat pekerjaan rumah yang sensei berikan," kata seorang sensei yang bernama Baki.

Matsuri pun menulis soal yang di-dikte-kan Baki sambil merintih juga. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kalau kaki kiri-nya digerakkan pasti langsung terasa. Akhirnya, Matsuri pun menulis dengan asal-asalan.

Tiba-tiba, teman sebangkunya, Sari, berkata padanya, "Tumben tulisanmu asal-asalan, Matsuri?"

Matsuri juga tau bahwa itu bukan menghina atau mengejek, melainkan kepedulian Sari pada sahabatnya.

"Iya. Perutku sakit sekali. Ntah kenapa. Sejak istirahat tadi tiba-tiba perutku sakiiiit.. sekali!" jawab Matsuri.

"Hn.. Aku bilang sama sensei ya," usul Sari.

"Nggak usah. Kan udah mau pulang. 5 menit lagi loh !" elak Matsuri.

"Terserah kamu deh.." Sari akhirnya pasrah.

KRIIING..!

Akhirnya lonceng pun berbunyi. Matsuri segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Karena mengangkat tas kaki kiri perlu bergerak, Matsuri pun langsung merintih.

"Eh, kenapa Matsuri?" tanya Sari panik.

"Perutku! Perutku sakiit!" rintih Matsuri pada Sari.

"Ya udah. Minum dulu. Baru kita jalan keluar," ajak Sari.

"Iya," jawab Matsuri.

Setelah Matsuri minum beberapa teguk, dia duduk sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, Matsuri pun pergi keluar bersama Sari untuk pulang bersama kakak-kakak kelasnya, Kankuro dan Temari. Walaupun sudah bersama mereka, tetap saja Matsuri dan Sari tidak menanyakan mengapa Gaara tidak masuk hari ini.

Sampai di rumah, Matsuri pun langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kursi. Karena Matsuri sakit perut, Sari pun menemani Matsuri di rumahnya. Melihat Matsuri semakin terlihat kesakitan, Sari pun segera bertanya pada Matsuri,

"Mau aku belikan sup nggak? Biar enakan dikit."

"Boleh deh. Arigatou ya, Sari-san!" jawab Matsuri.

"Dou ita," balas Sari.

-o-o-o-

Setelah Sari pulang membeli sup-nya, Sari pun menuangkan sup itu ke cangkir kecil untuk diminum Matsuri sedikit-sedikit. Setelah habis setengah cangkir (karena tadi di isi setengah cangkir), Sari pun bertanya lagi pada Matsuri,

"Mau tambah nggak? Biar aku buatin."

"I- iya deh! Arigatou lagi ya," Matsuri berterima kasih untuk kedua kalinya.

Sari membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah Sari memberikan cangkir kedua kepada Matsuri, Matsuri pun menghabiskannya dengan cepat –awas keselek!- dan merasa sedikit lega. Namun, waktu dia ingin bangkit drai kursi dengan kaki kirinya, tiba-tiba,

"Aduhh..." Matsuri merintih pelan.

"Kenapa?" Sari jadi panik.

"Masih sakit.." rintih Matsuri lagi.

"Ya sudah. Istirahatlah dulu. Jangan lupa gosokkan minyak angin ke perutmu. Mungkin gara-gara kamu gak sarapan. Gak pernah jajan lagi!" kata Sari.

"Iya. Iya. Ya udah, kamu pulang aja duluan," balas Matsuri.

"Iya, sayounara," Sari melambaikan tangan.

Matsuri membalas dengan melambaikan tangan. Matsuri pun menutup pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya dengan hati-hati, kalau-kalau mau menggerakkan kaki kiri-nya. Matsuri juga suka main internet. Dan.. dan..

Setelah sampai di kamar tidur, dia langsung membuka akunnya di salah satu jejaring sosial terkenal. Sebut saja buku muka. Eh, pesbuk! FaceBook deh..

Pada saat dia memasuki 'Beranda', dia melihat sebuah tulisan,

'Sabaku no Gaara berulang tahun hari ini'

Gomen ya, kalau beda di yang asli, soalnya Matsuri lagi OL di Hape. Nah, setelah melihat (membaca) tulisan itu, dia langsung menepuk jidatnya, tanda dia ingat bahwa Gaara ulang tahun hari ini.

Segera dia 'Sign Out' dari akun-nya untuk mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk orang yang sangat dia cintai dan sayangi tersebut. Segera saja,

_To : Gaara-sama /_

_Otanjoubi omedettou, Gaara-sama~_

_Ganbatte! :D_

Sesudah dia mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Sari langsung ingat pesan sahabatnya tadi, menggosokkan minyak angin pada perutnya. Memang benar, pada waktu dia ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil minyak angin, dia langsung merintih lagi.

Setelah menggosokkan minyak angin yang agak banyak, dia langsung menerima balasan pesan pada Gaara tadi.

_From : Gaara-sama /_

_Arigatou gozaimasu, Matsuri-chan.._

_Aishiteru zutto.._

Langsung saja, Matsuri merasakan bagian muka di bawah matanya memerah bagaikan tomat atau cabai atau kepiting rebus dan segalanya yang berwarna merah. -?-

Matsuri sedikit terkejut. Aishiteru zutto?

Ya. Berarti Gaara juga menyayangi dan mencintai Matsuri. Artinya mereka saling mencintai. Sesudah membalas pesan itu dengan 'Dou ita', Matsuri langsung merasakan perutnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Kemudian, dia mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ini aku, Matsuri-chan!"

"Oh, Sari! Iya, sebentar!" teriak Matsuri dari dalam.

Matsuri pun membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya itu. Terlihat Sari memakai pakaian bagus seperti mau ke suatu acara. Ternyata eh ternyata..

"Matsuri, Gaara ngundang kita ke acara ulang tahunnya. Jiaaahh.. masih pake seragam. Ganti baju sana gih.." Sari menyuruh Matsuri ganti baju sembari masuk ke rumah Matsuri.

"Okeh! Eh, aku nggak sakit perut lagi loh! Tadi, waktu bikin minyak angin, langsung.. WUSH! Sakit perutnya hilang seketika," cerita Matsuri.

"Bagus deh.. Berarti kamu masuk angin gara-gara nggak jajan. Makanya, jajan kek kapan-kapan.." kata Sari.

"Siap, Kapten!" canda Matsuri sambil hormat layaknya prajurit siap berperang.

-o-o-o-

Selesai mandi, Matsuri pun langsung pergi ke rumahnya Gaara. Sampai dirumahnya Gaara, Matsuri langsung terkejut. Rupanya eh rupanya.. Kawan-kawan dari Konoha juga datang. Tiba-tiba, Sari menutup mata Matsuri dan Naruto menutup mata Gaara. Kemudian, mereka mempertemukan GaaMatsu secara sengaja.

"Cieehhh...!" seru mereka.

"Nyanyi Gar! Nyanyi..!" Naruto teriak-teriak gaje.

"Okeh, ini lagu spesial yang ku persembahkan padamu.. Dengar ya.. _Cintaku kepadamu, bagaikan bola salju, bergulir-gulir semakin kencang... Rinduku kepadamu, bagaikan bola salju, makin ke waktu kian membesar..._"

Tiba-tiba Kiba nyeletuk, "TEET..! Sule! Bola Salju!"

"BETUL...!" seru Gaara.

"Ayo Matsuri! Nyanyi!"

"Baik, baik! _Susis.. wowowo susis.. Suami sieun istri.. Susis.. wowowo susis.. Suami takut istri.._"

Kali ini Naruto yang nyeletuk, "TEET..! Sule! Susis!"

"Benar 1000%!" canda Matsuri.

Gaara berkata lagi, "Kalau ini.. _Andai aku Gayus Tambunan.. Yang bisa pergi ke Bali.._"

*author langsung ditimpuk barang-barang yang sangat-amat-super-duper berat sekali*

"Silahkan kalian makan-makan sesukanya," Gaara memberitahukan.

Sesudah berkata begitu, Gaara langsung mengambil sepotong kue dan menyuapkannya pada Matsuri. Matsuri pun begitu. Dan berakhirlah fanfic gaje bin aneh ini.

-OWARI-

Banyak miss typo kan? Garing kan? Krenyes krenyes kan?

Gomen kalau Untitled. Bingung mau bikin judul apa.. *pundung di pojokan*

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


End file.
